The Smiling Proud Inquisitor
by Fanfaron
Summary: The story of a smiling Naruto whose fanaticism affects the whole world.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it except my own story of course.**

 **The Smiling Proud Vagabond**

It was a typical summer morning in the hidden village of the leaf, the moon finally took it's toll by leaving its place to the soothing and warm sun, who shines on the village while at the same time providing a refreshing weather to the town.

A outsider would consider Konoha as a fairly normal if not charming village, absentmindingly forgeting it's ruthless nature as a shinobi « headquarter. »

In fact the saying 'don't judge a book by it's cover' couldn't be truer for Konoha whose reputation hasn't always been spot clean.

The three shinobi wars between every nation, showed the civilian and ninja populace that when pushed to the extreme, every ninja be it from Iwa, Konoha or Suna has the capacity to maim and kill without question. The ones who don't are usually killed and then forgotten by the masses.

Such ruthlessness can be seen as amoral by the majority, but pragmatism and logic especially during war time prevails over emotions but it isn't always easy to rule out emotions.

Such is the dilemna that 9 years old Naruto faces, hiding behind the bushes while viewing the scene in front of him has put the blond in deep thought.

''Should I help ? '' whispered Naruto to no-one in particular.

A bunch of teens whose ages could vary between 11 and 14 years old, were trashing a kid who is actually familiar to Naruto.

This the reason of the hesitation of the blonde, would the bullied have been someone else, Naruto like the impulsive kid that he is, would have just jumped in the tray and engaged the others in a fight.

'' Mashiko… '' grumbled naruto,

Mashiko has always been the object of hatred for Naruto, every day as long as he can remember, he was bullied by Mashiko and his gang for no reason other than malice itself, or so that's what thought Naruto.

Logic would have just made Naruto leave the scene without a look back, but his innocent nature just couldn't permit it.

So he did what he always would have done, charging straight ahead to the source of the conflict.

« Wait a second ! » he screamed.

« Who the fuck are you ? » replied nonchalantly one of the bullies while at the same time lighting a cigarette.

« So it's you » replied another one, « you're in the same grade as my little brother isn't it so? »

Now that Naruto thought about it, that guy stroke a remarkable ressemblance with Yagami, one of the few people that were also bullied by Mashiko and his gang.

'' So that's the reason'' thought Naruto, they were probalby beating Mashiko up for revenge.

« You want to join the fun ? I know you also despise this waste of cum » replied the brother while pointing at a bloodied Mashiko.

Now that question froze Naruto, he didn't know what to reply, and he was actually considering it.

He never had the guts to retaliate back when he was bullied, Mashiko always had a menacing presence and a shitty temper. So you never know when he might flip out and beat someone up.

A voice told him to back the fuck out, But a darker and more imposing voice told him to seize the opportunity to enact justice.

So he did just that, by kicking the already broken and crying wreck in the head and punching anything that he saw. All the misery and hate that was bottled inside him for all these years erupted like a geyser. He saw red and began to stamp on the neck of a now unrecognizable Mashiko.

The pleas of help and forgiveness just added spice to the already cold dish of revenge.

Naruto never felt so good in all his life, he never felt such hapiness before in all his lifetime. He couldn't stop himself from laughing and punching the hollow husk beneath him.

« Take that you son of a bitch ! » screamed a blood covered Naruto while laughing…

« Do you guys have a kunai ? » snapped Naruto to the silent bunch behind him.

He could see the fear in the eyes of a few but the reactions of the brother and the one who smoked a cigarette made him smirk.

He could plainly see the schadenfreude in the eyes of the brother and the maniacal glee on the face of the smoker.

« Here take it » said the smoker while handing a rusty kunai to Naruto.

« Yoshiro are you sure ? » grimaced the other guys.

The now not nameless smoker replied « Yeah don't worry it's not like anybody will walk through here, besides I want to see what this kid can do » .

Naruto cut off the conversation happening behind him. He now had all the time he wanted to play with the kunai.

« No…please no… » pleaded Mashiko, it was a wonder how he could still talk without his teeth.

And the unthinkable happened, Naruto stabbed the kunai in the eye of the former bully. White and grey matter splattered on his hand but it didn't stop the blonde.

« Fuck ! Shit, that psycho is going way too far, let's scram !»

In the end the authorities arrived at a bizarre scene, a headless corpse of a kid with a maniacal blonde who repeatedly stabbed the already dead corpse.

 **A/N**

 **Well give me your thoughts, so that I can see if it worth publishing the rest of this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

« Where am I ? » whispered Naruto while looking around, he just managed to take a glimpse of a somewhat ethereal light.

« _Does it really matter_ ? » replied the light in a somnolent voice.

Even though Naruto seemed cool-headed to such a weird situation, inside his head it spoke a really different story.

'' What the hell…. What the hell … '' thought Naruto repeatedly almost like a mantra.

Somehow after a few minutes which seemed like hours, Naruto finally managed to see the real nature of that light, it was in reality nothing more than an old priest if his clothes were of any indication.

« What I can tell you is that we are in a little town not far from Konoha » said the priest.

Now that Naruto thought about it, he remembered all of the cruel actions he inflicted on Mashiko, the guilt of his actions finally managed to weight on his mind. He killed the poor kid, for all the pain that Mashiko inflicted to him, did he really deserve to die ? Does anyone deserve to meet his end in such a crude manner ?

« The Hokage took the decision to give you to our care, otherwise you would have ended in a mental asylum or even in prison and since you don't have a family we remain the best option for sinners like you…» sighed the old man.

« So I have no-one ? » sobbed the child.

« We all have someone, even in our darkest times, Kami remains and is our sole savior in this harsh world, in this church you will learn the teachings of Kami and obtain the means to peace in this world »

He had a somewhat unnerving, fanatical gleam in his eyes as he attempted to cheer up the sad child. But how could such words truly clear the murkiness in his heart. Despite the pain of losing his innocence, he put on a smile. The sad child smiled to hide his broken heart, he smiled at the unfairness of life and he smiled at what he can only assume is a bleak and empty future.

I can tell you that he still wears that smile to this day while his true emotions remain hidden.

 **A/N: A really really small chapter, but I just had to finish building up the introduction.**


End file.
